Billy Boop
---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Dog/Human |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Betty Boop (Sister) *Mr. & Mrs. Boop (Mother & Father) *Bubby Boop (Brother) *Grampy (Grandfather) *Bimbo's Mother (Mother) *Bimbo (Brother) |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Margie Hines *Mae Questel *Claude Reese |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Russian Lullaby'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Betty Boop's Birthday Party'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery'' |} Billy Boop and Pudgy.png Aloysius in Betty Boops Hollywood Mystery.PNG Alyiosuious.jpg Billy Boop Betty Boop's Baby Brother.gif Billy Boop in Sock-A-Bye-baby Cameo with Popeye The Sailor.png P1545545.jpg P27677676.jpg P3.jpg Billy Boop in Sock-A-Bye-baby Cameo with Popeye The Sailor.png billy boop oop a doop.png Billy Boop oop a doop 2.png billy boop oop a doop 3.png billy boop oop a doop 4.png billy boop oop a doop 5.png billy boop oop a doop 6.png billy boop oop a doop 7.png Billy Boop and Popeye 1.png Billy Boop and Popeye 2.png Billy Boop and Popeye 3.png Billy Boop and Popeye 4.png Billy Boop and Popeye 5.png Billy Boop and Popeye 6.png Billy Boop and Popeye 7.png Betty Boop and Billy Boop.PNG billy boop boop 1.PNG billy boop boop 2.PNG billy boop boop 3.PNG billy boop boop 4.PNG billyboop1.PNG billyboop2.PNG billyboop3.PNG billyboop4.PNG bettyandbilly.png billyboopandbettyboopfleischerstudios01.jpg billyboopandbettyboopfleischerstudios02.jpg billyboopandbettyboopfleischerstudios03.jpg billyboopandbettyboopfleischerstudios04.jpg Billy Boop is Betty Boop's baby brother. He makes his first appearance as her sibling in Stopping the Show, where he can be seen watching his sister perform on stage from the audience. Billy also appears in the early comic strips. Betty tells her director that she thinks her brother has talent, so he puts him up for a screen test. In the comics, Billy is a tough little boy who speaks with a deep Brooklyn accent. He would alternate appearing in the strip with Bubby Boop, another of Betty's siblings. ' ' Quotes *Billy Boop: "What? No Dividend!" (Minding the Baby) *Billy Boop: "Hey... Mister, ya hat!" (Stopping the Show) *Billy Boop: "Oooh..." (Stopping the Show) *Billy Boop: "You're not my daddy!" (Let Me Call You Sweetheart) *Billy Boop: "La-la-la-la lollipop!" (Let Me Call You Sweetheart) *Billy Boop: "Happy Birthday!" (Betty Boop's Birthday Party) *Billy Boop: "But ah ain't got nuthin to cry about!" (Comic Strip) *Billy Boop: "Lissen ah'm no sissy!" (Comic Strip) *Billy Boop: "Say Poicy yo all oughta be ashamed of yoself yassuh!" (Comic Strip) *Billy Boop: "Cause your brother Van tells everyone he made a lil gentleman out of yo all! ''" (''Comic Strip) *Billy Boop: "Oh, yeah? But yo all don't hear Betty goin round sayin that about me!" (Comic Strip) *Billy Boop: "You don't have to ride in a limousine!" (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) Voice Actresses/Actors *Mae Questel (Official/''Let Me Call You Sweetheart) *Margie Hines (Boop-Oop-a-Doop'' and Minding the Baby) *Claude Reese (Minding the Baby) *Billy Murray (Talkartoons) Filmography *''Talkartoons''/''Screen Songs'' (1930-1932) *''Minding the Baby'' *''Boop-Oop-a-Doop'' *''Stopping the Show'' *''Betty Boop's M.D.'' *''Betty Boop's Museum'' *''Let Me Call You Sweetheart'' (Leading role, Screen Song) *''Betty Boop's Birthday Party'' Trivia *The character originally made appearances in earlier Talkartoons shorts, most notably Minding the Baby as the baby brother of Bimbo, alongside Bimbo's Mother. *He has a central role in the Popeye cartoon [http://popeye.wikia.com/wiki/Sock-a-Bye,_Baby Sock-a-Bye, Baby], but is often mistaken for Olive Oyl's adopted son Swee'Pea. *Billy is the possible inspiration for Baby Herman, who appeared in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The character speaks in a child-like Brooklyn accent in some of his appearances, whereas in other cartoons he has the voice of a man. *In Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery, Billy speaks with a Southern accent. See Also *Billy Boop to Make His Debut (1932) ---- Category:Characters Category:Bimbo's Family Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Billy Boop